Matthew Lucius Robinson
Matthew Lucius "Mat" Robinson (b. 14 August 1997) was ex-friend of Jake Lee. He is the only child of Mr. Robinson & Mrs. Robinson. Hours before the invasion, Mat was last seen at Mr. Divito's Pizza shop with Jake being rude & disrespectful towards Mr. Divito. This causes Jake to end his friendship with Mat. Overview Personality Matthew is said to be the type of person who would get invited to go to a party, but would rather stay home and play Xbox. He is rude, has no manners or respect unless he is close with somebody. It is also said that he is dorky, dumb & clumsy. He was also known to be quite selfish & greedy as he never bought things for anyone else apart from himself. Physical Description Mat is big, buff & bold. He is quite tall as he is seen "towering" over Aunt Lisa. Mat is fairly strong & doesn't know his own strength. This is mentioned when Jake worries that he might do a kick-flip on Tyler's Skateboard & snap it in half by accident. Before The Invasion Not much is known about Mat's life before the invasion, it can be noted that he used to skate around with Jake a lot. Hours before the invasion, the last time Mat is seen is with Jake at Mr. Divito's pizza shop where they get into an argument and fight. It is at this point that Jake ends his friendship with Mat. During The Invasion It is currently unknown if Mat is still alive during the invasion or not. Killed Victims This list shows the people Mat has killed: *Noone as of yet. Relationships Jake Lee Before the invasion, Mat was really close with Jake. They were known to hang out a lot together such as skating around or playing Xbox together. On the day of the invasion, Mat visits Main Street Little Harrington with Jake and they order a pizza. Jake officially ends their friendship here because of Mat's rudeness and attitude towards others. The last time Jake hears from Mat is moments before the invasion where Mat sends him a text telling him to watch his back. Jake simply ignores this. Lisa Van Dale Mat & Lisa are shown to get on quite well. This is shown when Lisa comes home from dropping Tyler Van Dale off at school and welcomes Mat with a polite hug. She asks him how his family are doing to which he says they are doing just fine. Their relationship during the invasion is unknown. However, they likely remained friends. Despite Jake ending his friendship with Mat, it is likely that he hasn't told his Aunty about it. Daniel Van Dale Their relationship is unknown. However, coming from Dan's comments about Mat - It is likely that they don't get along to well or Dan secretly hates Mat. Leo Divito Mat seems to have some sort of hatred towards Leo as he is shown rudely commenting on his accent. Divito seems to ignore this and shows some respect to Mat anyway. Trivia *It is unknown whether Mat is currently alive or not.